Saab 9000
The Saab 9000 is an automobile that was produced by the Swedish company Saab from 1984 to 1997. Representing the company's foray into the executive car scene, the 9000 remained in production until it was replaced by the 9-5 in late 1997. Saab designed the 9000 as part of the Type Four platform in conjunction with the Italian automaker Fiat Automobiles. Fiat retailed similar derivative versions as the more basic Fiat Croma, the luxury-themed Lancia Thema, and the sports-oriented Alfa Romeo 164. Unlike the 164, which shares only the chassis, the Croma and Thema are outwardly similar to the 9000. As such, much of the bodywork appeared interchangeable between the 9000, Croma and Thema; for example, the doors. However, because Saab fitted heavier side impact protection they will not fit. Only seven different parts are actually interchangeable. The 9000's body was designed by Giorgetto Giugiaro and Saab designer Björn Envall. Despite being shorter overall than the 900, the 9000 had a longer wheelbase and greater interior space, and was the first vehicle imported to the United States to be classed as a "large car" by the EPA. History The 9000 was launched in 1984 as a five-door liftback only sharing much of its appearance and bodywork with the Type Four platform relatives—the Fiat Croma and Lancia Thema. Later in 1988, Saab released a sedan variant of the 9000 known as the "CD". This was followed by the 1991 release of a partially redesigned five-door liftback, known as the "CS". At the release of the "CS", the original liftback variant was retrospectively designated "CC" to differentiate it from the newer version, which it continued to sell alongside in some markets as an entry-level model. With the introduction of the "CD" in 1988, Saab took the opportunity to re-style the front-end for the sedan. This involved smoothing the edges of the headlamps and grille, and sloping the front outwards, marking a departure from the more upright front styling of the 1984 original. From late 1990, the "CC" liftback received this same front-end facelift. A second facelift arrived in 1991 with the launch of the "CS" liftback. Fitted with a much narrower front profile, this facelift made its way to the "CD" sedan in 1994, albeit, with clear as opposed to the amber front turn signals fitted to the "CS". The "CS" was in turn facelifted in circa 1995 gaining these clear lenses that had earlier debuted on the sedan (CD). Therefore, while each body variant received one facelift, they were all applied at different times. Unlike the 900, the 9000 kept the ignition switch in the more conventional steering column position rather than between the front seats. The inspiration for the seats was taken by Björn Envall from The Muppet Show's Pigs in Space, a sketch by the late puppeteer Jim Henson. Saab Direct Ignition was fitted to the 9000 CD in 1988 on some models and expanded to all turbocharged 9000s in 1990. As early as 1989, the 9000 was equipped with the larger B234 2.3-litre engine, providing 150 hp (110 kW) in the normally aspirated engine. From late 1990, the B234 became available with a turbocharger, producing 147 kW (200 PS). In 1993, the "Aero" was introduced, and was the most powerful Saab to date upon its introduction. The "Aero" was powered by a 168 kW (225 hp) version of Saab's 2.3-litre B234 engine, with more power courtesy of a larger Mitsubishi TD04 turbocharger. Automatic transmission-equipped "Aeros" were limited to 149 kW (200 hp) and kept the regular turbocharged models' Garrett AiResearch T25 turbocharger. Aeros were equipped with paint-matched body kit and spoiler, eight-way Recaro-designed heated sports seats, a sport suspension, and 16-inch Super Aero wheels. The Aero's in-gear acceleration was strongly emphasised; the Aero was capable of accelerating from 80 to 121 km/h (50 to 75 mph) faster than a Porsche Carrera 4 or a Ferrari Testarossa. The Aero was discontinued after 1997. An optional trip computer, the SCC, was introduced for the 1993 model year, and provided mileage, speed warning, and alarm functions. A new turbocharger management system, Trionic 5, was equipped from the 1993 model year onwards. The Trionic system used resistor spark plugs to detect for engine knock in place of the knock sensors incorporated into the engine block in the previous APC system. From 1988, all 9000 variants were equipped with a Saab Information Display (SID) which showed fuel consumption, distance to an empty fuel tank, alternator output voltage, outside temperature, and lowest battery voltage during vehicle start. If the outside temperature fell to -3 to 3 °C (27 to 37 °F), the temperature display is automatically selected to warn of possible "black ice" road conditions. A separate pictogram monitored door and hatch opening and exterior light bulb condition. In the United Kingdom, a limited run of 9000 "Carlsson" models were produced, with a paint-matched airflow body kit, spoiler, and specially tuned turbocharged engine producing 160 kW (220 hp) with a manual transmission or 150 kW (200 hp) with the automatic. A number of the Carlsson editions fitted with the B202 turbocharged engine were sold into the Australian market. A limited edition "Anniversary" model was introduced to mark Saab's 50th anniversary, featuring leather seats embossed with the classic, aircraft-inspired Saab logo and a colour-keyed body kit. Only 1,400 9000s were produced for the 1998 model year, and of these only 400 were exported to the United States. In total, 503,087 Saab 9000s were manufactured. 9000 CC (liftback) Originally known simply as the "9000", the original liftback variant was later given the "CC" identifier, standing for "combi coupe", to differentiate it from the CD sedan and CS liftback. While originally equipped with an upright front design, this was replaced by the sloped version in mid-1990—the design that had earlier debuted on the 9000 CD (sedan) in 1988. The original 1984 model was powered by a water-cooled, turbocharged, double overhead camshaft, 16-valve inline-four engine, providing 130 kW (175 hp). Earlier on in the development, the PRV engine had also been considered. Both a five-speed manual and four-speed automatic transmissions were available. Later in 1984, a normally aspirated engine was introduced in the 9000 and 9000 S models, producing 97 kW (130 hp). 9000 CD (sedan) At the Birmingham Motor Show in September 1988, Saab premiered the four-door sedan body style with a slightly more aerodynamic nose. Known as the "CD", this was originally available only with the turbocharged engine. In late 1989, the CD range in most of the world was expanded downward with the naturally aspirated 2.0-litre inline-four. This change did not happen until late in the 1990 model year for the US market, when Saab introduced the 150 hp (112 kW) 2.3-litre B234 normally aspirated engine. The limited edition 9000 "CD Griffin" was available in 1991 for the 1992 model year in the United States and was highly appointed with luxury features including all available electric options, special eucalyptus green paint, a separate rear-seat air conditioning system, walnut trim and rear window blinds. When Saab released the redesigned liftback model, designated CS in 1991, it debuted a slimmer front-end design characterised by a much smaller (thinner) grille and headlamps. As part of a 1994 facelift, Saab grafted this slimmer frontal styling to the CD as well. At the same time, the tail-lamps were refreshed, with extensions to either side of the license plate alcove and white turn signal lenses replacing the previous model's amber rear turn signals. 9000 CS (liftback) Saab presented an updated version of the liftback body variant in 1991 for the 1992 model year with the "CS". Featuring a lowered front fascia with new headlights, grille and a substantially redesigned rear-end. Both the "CS" and better-equipped "CSE" editions were available with a 2.3-litre inline-four—either turbocharged or in normally aspirated tune. The "CS Turbo" was equipped with a low-pressure turbocharger setup producing 127 kW (170 hp), while the "CSE Turbo" sported a full-pressure turbocharger with 149 kW (200 hp). Both systems used the same Garett T25 turbocharger with a base boost pressure of .4 bar (6 psi) but the full pressure turbo is equipped with a boost control valve that is manipulated by the ECU. This allows the boost pressure to be increased as the ECU sees fit. Maximum stock boost on a full pressure turbo varies from .7 to 1.02 bar (10 to 15 psi) depending on the year and transmission. In European markets, a smaller 2.0-litre engine was offered in normally aspirated form 97 kW (130 hp), light-pressure turbo 112 kW (150 hp) or full-pressure turbo 130 kW (175 hp). The "CDE" model was offered initially with only the 149 kW (200 hp) turbocharged engine, and later the 3.0-litre V6. In 1995, a 3.0-litre B308 V6 engine with 157 kW (210 hp) was introduced as standard for the "CDE" sedan and optional for the "CSE" liftback. The V6 was discontinued in the United States after one year along with the "CDE" model, but continued on in Europe until 1997. In some European markets, a high-spec "CDE Griffin" model was offered with numerous luxury appointments. After the 1995 model year, naturally aspirated four-cylinder engines were discontinued in the United States. For the 1998 model year, all manual transmission equipped 9000 CSEs received the 168 kW (225 hp) Aero engine, along with special 16-inch Super Aero wheels detailed with exposed lug nuts. Convertible (prototype) A convertible version was constructed by Finnish Valmet, the prototype version is currently on display at the Uusikaupunki car museum near the Valmet factory. Other experiments included fitting of the Yamaha developed V6 engine most famously fitted to the Ford Taurus SHO. This was vetoed by Scania, Saab's owner at the time, as was the fitment of a VM Motori diesel engine which had been executed with the aim of increasing Saab's sales in central and southern Europe. A station wagon was never truly under consideration due to the expenses involved, not in the least out of concern for the often tiny Saab importers who were thereby saved the trouble of having to keep a larger inventory. Category:Saab Category:Post-war Category:Modern